Raphael
Meeting Raphael In order for Raphael to first appear at the camp, the Champion must go to sleep while meeting certain conditions: They must have 5 gems, the Storage Chest, and have visited Tel'Adre. Additionally, they must not have any physical traits that he dislikes. While the gems are only needed for the first encounter, the physical traits must be maintained, or he will not appear until the Champion removes the offending trait: Unusually shaped lower body (Centaur, MLP, Naga, or Goo bodies) Small chest (under C Cup) Very large chests (Over EE-Cup) Hips less than "Girly" (Size <= 6) Huge ass (Size >= 13) Height over 6 ft Height under 4 ft Any male genitals (Dick or balls) Genderless Pregnant First Visit Raphael will first visit the Champions camp trying to steal items from her chest, awakening her. The PC can choose to frisk him for the gems, slap him, or swoon over him. If the PC doesn't anger him, he will take an interest in her and give her a Red Bodysuit, which must be worn for all later encounters, and a Ruby Pendant, which doesn't appear in the inventory, but is referenced in many scenes involving him. Later Visits If the Champion goes to sleep wearing the Red Bodysuit while meeting Raphael physical standards, he will visit during the night. As his interest in the Champion develops, her will offer to go on a date with her. While on the date, the PC can choose to train Fencing or Thievery. Learning Fencing increases Speed, but decreases Strength. Eventually, at the end of the training session, the PC will have the choice to have sex with him, or spurn him. Regardless, he will leave the PC his weapon, a Vulpine Rapier, and the PC will gain an unmarked perk that increases the attack power of any rapiers the Champion uses. This perk will make the Jeweled Rapier from the Deep Cave the most powerful weapon in the game. Learning Thievery increases Intelligence, but decreases Strength and Toughness. Completing thievery training will gran the Misdirection perk, increasing the PC's dodge chance while wearing the Red Bodysuit. Continuing to learn will offer the same choice, but the blade will no longer be available. It is possible to get the blade and both perks by training fencing until the next session would trigger the sex scene, switching to thievery until it is completed, then selecting to train fencing. Non-training Encounters After several meetings, Raphael may run into your camp and try to hide. Two wolf guards from Tel'Adre, Hati and Skoll, will appear soon after and ask the PC if she has seen him. The PC can choose to turn him in or cover for him. If the PC covers for him, her will thank her and tell her to meet him at the Orphanage in Tel'Adre, unlocking this part of the city, which contains some additional scenes with him. If the PC turns him in, the guards will capture him and tell you to visit Urta for a reward. Raphael will no longer be able to visit the camp, but the next time you speak to Urta at The Wet Bitch, she will reward you with 1000 gems. Currently, both paths are incomplete. Urta Threesome Scene If the player chooses to woo a drunk Urta at The Wet Bitch, there is a threesome option. This results in a blind sex scene, which traumatized Raphael when he finds out, though this currently doesn't have any impact on your relationship with him or Urta.